The Watcher
by PurpleYin
Summary: Part of Loves Takes Time series. A missing scene and the tag for The Storm. Rodney's interrogation and his thoughts as he watches Kolya point the gun.


A/N: A missing scene and the tag for The Storm.

Spoilers: Only for the storm, none for the eye

Disclaimer: I think its quite clear I don't own the characters but I'll say it anyway, they belong to whoever it is responsible for production etc of the Stargate franchise. Just some harmless fanfic fun once again.

* * *

The whole situation seemed unreal. He hadn't imagined days like these when he'd been deciding whether to come on the expedition. He gulped and stuck his chin up even further in defiance, giving away nothing. 

What does it take for a man to break?  
That had been one of Kolya's first questions, though it was said more like a statement.  
And then the knife had been upon him.  
At first he'd only mouthed curses, the cut strangely feeling anaesthetised, but it didn't last long.

The pain hit him after about 30 seconds of shock. The soldier leaving it until then to poke the knife in more, twisting it subtlety but it all caused agony.

Kolya had left it until he was on his knees, obviously wanting him to beg for mercy. He just braced his jaw and took it like a man. He wondered, in his disjointed thoughts, what Sheppard would do, how long Sheppard would last. Filling his mind, what little sense he had, with the hope that Sheppard would save the day no matter what the Genii did to him.

Maybe it was then Kolya saw he'd underestimated him. To be fair he hadn't thought he'd last this long, but the thought of betraying their plans was inconceivable. Except that there was a quite large part of his brain telling him to obey reason and stop the pain, fortunately his conscience won over.

He sat there panting, slumped against the side of the console as Kolya approached. The commander towered over him, looking down at him with a smug smile for some reason.

"Dr Weir is an attractive woman is she not?"

He merely blinked back, struggling to comprehend why Kolya asked. He noticed kolya's hand coming to rest on the console edge, brushing over the metal slowly. Suddenly he saw what it was, Kolya had changed tack, from torture to insinuation.  
"She's ok." he replied trying to keep his voice neutral.  
Kolya only seemed more amused by his words, cocking his head to one side.  
"You'll find your lies do not help you; either of you."  
He rolled his eyes, resigned to the truth and hoping it wouldn't hurt anyone but unsure what it would mean.  
"Yeah, she's attractive, if you like that...she's also my boss"

Hearing that pleased Kolya no end, a small lopsided smirk appearing for a few seconds before adding in his bit.  
"...and your friend, for now."

He stared at Kolya, wondering where this was going. He already had a pretty good idea but didn't want to believe it.

"My people have a use for you Dr. McKay, you are valuable," Kolya stopped to sneer at his appraisal, "or atleast your mind, the knowledge that rests within. But Dr. Weir is not."

He kept his face still but inside he was panicking. At least his ragged breathing could be blamed on the pain from the wound. Kolya continued, walking round the console as he did, the same regard for the metal finish as before, stroking it like people might a gun – like a thing of beauty.

"We have no need of her skills as a leader, so she is useless. Unless you can think of another reason why we would want her."

Reasons rushed through from his mind directly to his mouth without contemplation.  
"She knows...stuff, about the ancients, their language and..."

Kolya broke his sentance off with a dismissive wave.  
"Nothing I'm sure that you yourself wouldn't know."

He sighed, realising there was likely no answer Kolya would take, he had his own plan for how this would go and it was definitely going somewhere Rodney didn't like.  
"I can only really think of one other use for her."  
It was said by Kolya so calmly, as if it was nothing of much importance.  
Rodney's eyes went steely, trying to be strong for Elizabeth, hoping it wasn't what he thought Kolya was suggesting.

"I'm sure you'd find it distasteful though."  
His stomach sank at Kolya's veiled threat towards Elizabeth.  
But he faced Koyla, his anger evident, seeping through despite any efforts to keep everything together.

His mind was horrified at the idea and jealous at the thought of Kolya and his men getting anywhere near her, defiling her. They'd crush every part of her spirit until she was nothing more than a huddled victim left in the corner of a dark cell. He could imagine her shaking with fear, tears unnoticed, watching the door for them. Cold and crying, fragile and left scattered among the ruins of a dank prison. She deserved more than that and he couldn't commit her to that fate.  
"You want to know what my plan is, right?" he asked bitterly.

* * *

And now he watched as Kolya drew his gun and pointed it at her.  
He'd thought the idea of them using her had been bad enough but this was infinitely worse. 

Images flash through his mind, memories of bad horror flicks where girls stood there, a gun pointed at them. Their hands always flapped up as they screamed in the classic way followed by a bang, a poof of smoke from the barrel of the gun and pools of blood.

Back in reality he realised the gun was aimed at her heart, she had zero chance of survival. Kolya had already said she was expendable, unless they want some fun, but now he was serious and he had no use for her except to get at Sheppard.

Rodney had a thousand and one reasons why she shouldn't die.  
Mostly they were little things, things she did that he'd miss but there was also the feeling he had suddenly. His heart tearing apart, emotionally distraught at the possibility she would be no more.  
To be without Elizabeth was simply wrong, unacceptable.

But it was going to happen and he couldn't think of any of his excuses that could help his persuade Kolya, they were none that Kolya should ever know because he already had far too much of an idea that they were good friends - something he could use against them all, if he wasn't already doing that now.

What they needed was a miracle but he'd never believed in God and had no one to pray to but himself. Nobody was watching over them except for maybe ascended ancients who wouldn't do squat.

Think, think. Who else was in a position of power here?  
Kolya was unrelenting and the goons of his simply watched.  
Even Sora - surprised as she was by her leaders tactics would likely do nothing, even if her opinion had ever meant anything to Kolya.

And as he watched Elizabeth's shocked face he saw her diplomacy had gone down the drain, in her time of trouble she was wordless. With Sheppard so far away and his promises doing nothing except pleasing Kolya who undoubtedly liked to think of John squirming as he pleaded for Elizabeth's life.

That left him.  
A scientist with a big mouth, who gave away the secrets, who folded under pressure just like they wanted. That was all he had, so give them what they wanted, what they expected mixed in with the unexpected.  
It was a rash plan but he had nothing better and he was damned if they were going to lose Elizabeth Weir, the best leader Atlantis could hope for. He swallowed his fear, ready to do this despite its risks. Whatever happened she was worth it.


End file.
